The measurement of magnetic fields has many applications, such as navigation, metal detection in security settings, and oil and mineral prospecting. There is a long-standing need for a sensitive but compact, inexpensive and low-power consuming apparatus to detect small changes in magnetic fields over large ranges. Microelectromechanical (MEM) magnetometers are often composed of several parts that are fabricated and assembled, and then connected to a separately-manufactured integrated circuit.